The Adventures of a Love Struck Highwayman
by muhnemma
Summary: Nels Llendo falls in love with a mysterious Dunmer woman and decides to follow her in her adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Morrowind or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Nels Llendo leant against the tree trunk and let out a contented sigh. From his position on the high up branch he had a clear view of the road stretching from Pelagiad to Vivec. Perfect for spotting potential targets. The day was fine and clear, so there was a good chance that a couple of traders would take this road out of the capital city, perhaps hoping to sell their wares in Balmora or Ebonheart. All Nels had to do was sit back and wait, which he did now. He crossed his arms over his chest and made himself comfortable. 

It wasn't long before someone came along. Nels leant forwards, trying to get a closer look without drawing too much attention to himself. It was a Dunmer, like himself. A woman. She wasn't a trader, that much was clear from her simple peasant garb. But Nels wasn't entirely sure that she was a peasant, either. Unlike most Dunmer women, she seemed to have rejected a skirt in favour of a pair of trousers that wouldn't have looked out of place on a farmhand. Although the trousers were a faded olive colour, her shirt was a light blue and the tight fitting waistcoat worn over it was a vivid purple. As she got closer, Nels could hear that she was humming to herself.

When she reached the tree in which he was hiding, she paused and looked around. Casually, still humming, she bent down and plucked a small rock off the dusty road. She turned it over carefully in her hands, inspecting it and brushing off the dirt that clung to it. When she appeared to be satisfied, she spun around and launched the rock at Nels. Nels, too shocked to react in time, was caught in the middle of his forehead. He let out a strangled cry and lost his balance on the branch, falling off and landing in a tangled bush. Still too stunned to move, he lay on his back looking up at the azure sky. A shadow fell over his face.

The Dunmer woman was standing at his side, a small smile playing around the corners of her lips. As she leant down, Nels got his first proper look at her face. Unusually, her eyes weren't red, but a deep purple. A small scar was etched into the skin of her left cheek, but this didn't lessen the prettiness of her features. Although her blue-black hair was swept back into traditional wind braids of the Ashlanders, something about her made him think that she wasn't a native of Morrowind. When she spoke a few seconds later, her voice was slightly accented. Nels knew that the accent must be a bane to her in such a xenophobic land, but he didn't care about it. Her voice had a musical quality to it; almost enchanting. Much more pleasant to the ear than the snarling insults hurled at him by the women he usually met. A small frown crossed her face and he realised that he hadn't answered her.

"Are you alright?" She repeated, holding her hand out to him. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

Nels took her hand, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. He got to his feet, not moving his eyes from her face the entire time. Her frown deepened and he realised that he still hadn't given her an answer. _Say something, s'wit, _He silently cursed himself. _Before you scare the girl away. _He flashed her his most charming smile and bowed deeply. "Please forgive me, muthsera. I was only momentarily stunned."

The woman's smile returned and she looked relieved. "Well that's good to know. I'm sorry about that." She gestured over at the tree. "I just like to be careful; I've been surprised more than once by beasts lurking in the branches."

Nels shook his head. "No harm done."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I feel awful."

He nodded firmly. "I'm sure. I could never stay angry at such a beautiful woman." He suppressed a chuckle as a tinge of red spread through her cheeks. Holding out his hand, he introduced himself. "I'm Nels Llendo." His fingers tingled as she slid her hand into his.

"I'm Miri." Her brow creased slightly. "Nels Llendo… I think I've heard that name before."

Nels sighed and averted his eyes. "I'm rather famous around these parts, but not for anything worth celebrating."

Miri raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I'm a highwayman. But you don't have anything to fear from me!" He hurriedly added as she pulled her hand away and began to retreat. "I won't hurt you."

Miri paused but remained wary, her hand hovering over the sword sheathed at her side. "How do I know that?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"My dear," He smirked. "If I wanted to rob you, by now I'd be halfway to Pelagiad with your gold jingling in my pocket."

"Right." She snorted. "I'd like to see how far you get with another head injury." Nels was pleased to see that, although she still regarded him with some suspicion, she had relaxed a lot. They were both silent for a while, staring at each other. Then, finally, Miri, asked. "Why Pelagiad?"

"Pardon?" Nels asked, confused by the sudden change of topic.

"You said you'd be halfway to Pelagiad. Why Pelagiad? Do you live there?"

Nels nodded. "Most of the time. I take my lodgings at the village's only inn."

"That's where I'm heading."

"To Pelagiad?" He asked, slightly stunned. Pelagiad was a tiny village; he couldn't imagine what business she would have there. "What for?"

Miri shrugged. "Just passing through."

"Then I must insist on escorting you there! The roads can be dangerous, especially for a young woman such as yourself."

She couldn't help but laugh. "This from a highwayman?"

Nels staggered backwards, clutching at his chest. "You injure me, good lady!" He gasped. This only served to increase her giggles, sending her almost into full blown hysterics. When she finally calmed down, she wiped her streaming eyes and sighed.

"Alright. You can escort me. But don't try anything funny!"

* * *

The journey to Pelagiad seemed to fly by all too quickly for Nels, but by the time they reached their destination the sun had sunk low in the sky. He hadn't spoken much when they were traveling, preferring instead to listen to the sound of Miri's voice and find out as much about her as he could. She was, as he had already guessed, new to Morrowind, having arrived on a prison boat only a few days earlier. When he had asked her what she was doing on a prison boat, she'd just shrugged and jerked her head non-comitally 

Miri had no family that she knew of. She had no childhood memories of her parents, or any siblings, and had never thought of marrying and having children of her own. Of course, being an outlander in Morrowind, she was certainly short of friends. She complained to Nels of the behaviour of the native Dunmer. She hadn't been so naïve as to expect open armed welcomes, but she thought she would at least be greeted with cordiality. Instead she found only hostility; the Dunmer who had lived in Morrowind their entire lives detested the Dunmer who committed the awful crime of being born somewhere else. Everywhere she went they spat at her feet and hissed _n'wah!_

When they finally reached Pelagiad, Miri didn't insist that they part ways like Nels thought she would. He was more than thrilled when she accompanied him into the _Halfway Tavern. _After helping her secure a room for the night, they took the table nearest to the fire and continued their conversation. By the time that Miri pushed her glass of ale away and announced that it was time she got some sleep, the fire had died down completely and the only other person in the room was an irate barmaid, who was thinking longingly of her own bed.

Miri stood up and stretched, trying to suppress a yawn. She looked anxiously at the clock hanging on the wall. "I really need to get some sleep."

Nel's face fell. "Must you leave me so soon?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so. I have to be up with the sun tomorrow."

He sighed resignedly. "Will I see you in the morning?" His voice was hopeful.

"If you're awake early enough."

"Incase I'm not, may I have a souvenir to remember you by?"

Miri grinned crookedly. "Sure. I think I still have the rock I hit you with in my pocket…"

Nels grimaced and touched his fingers to his forehead. "Although all my memories of you are pleasant, I'd prefer to treasure one that doesn't make my head ache."

She crossed her arms and leant against the stone wall. "Well, what do you want then?"

He pushed himself up from his chair, feeling slightly woozy because of the several tankards of ale he had drained, but managing to retain his balance. Moving around the table, he sauntered over to Miri. "I would like," He whispered, moving his face closer to hers. "A kiss from the fair lady." He closed his eyes and braced himself for the slap he was sure he was about to receive. Instead he felt her arms snaking around his waist, and then her soft lips pressing against his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, barely giving him time to recover from his initial shock. Suddenly it was over. Miri had pushed past him and was flying up the stairs.

For several moments he stood in a silent daze, trying to burn the way she felt and how she tasted into his memory. The barmaid watched him, growing more and more annoyed.

"Oi!" She eventually shouted. "Are you going to go to bed or are you going to stand there with your head in the clouds for the rest of the night?"

* * *

The next morning, Nels rose and headed down the stairs bright and early. He bounded into the tavern hopefully, longing to see Miri again. Instead he was greeted by the barmaid from the previous night, who looked as surly as ever. She was wiping down the bar with a dirty rag, muttering under her breath as she worked. When she caught sight of Nels, she looked up sharply and let out a torrent of abused. 

"Your friend," She growled as she pointed at him with a shaking finger. "Your friend has some nerve."

Nels frowned. "What's she done?"

The barmaid narrowed her eyes. "After keeping me up half the night, she dragged me out of bed before the sun was even up."

"She did?" Nels asked, his spirits rising. "So she's awake, then?"

"Awake?" She snorted. "She's already gone."

It took Nels a few seconds to realise what the barmaid had just said. "Gone?" He asked quietly.

"Left over an hour ago."

"Did she say where she was going?"

She shook her head, confused. "Why would she?" Nels didn't reply. He crossed the tavern to the table they had shared the night before, and dropped down heavily into a chair. How could Miri be gone? Last night he'd hardly been able to sleep. He'd paced his rooms for hours, thinking about her. When he eventually dozed off, she was in his dreams. If that's what happened to him when they were parted for mere hours, how would he feel if he never saw her again? He didn't like to think about it.

As he shifted in his seat, something on the floor caught his eye. A crumpled, torn piece of parchment. He reached down and picked it up. Carefully, not wanting to rip it, he unfolded the paper. Written on it were three words. _Redoran. __Neminda.__ Ald'ruhn. _This was where Miri had sat last night. They were the last people to leave for bed, so no one else could have taken the seat after her. Was this paper hers? Was she going to Ald'ruhn?

He rose to his feet and refolded the paper, tucking it safely in his back pocket. He disappeared up the stairs and when he entered the bar again a few minutes later, a sack was slung over his shoulder. The barmaid regarded him suspiciously. "You're not in trouble with the guards again, Nels?"

Nels smiled at her sweetly. "No, I'm not on the run. I just feel like going on a little trip."

"Where to?"

"Ald'ruhn!" He called over his shoulder as he left the _Halfway Tavern. _


	2. Chapter 2

Nels looked around his bare cell miserably. He never should have set foot in Ald'ruhn. The place was run and owned by the Redorans. Although Nels didn't have allegiances with any of the great Houses, the Hlaalu were more his kind of people. They didn't officially sanction thieving, but they knew that people like Nels could be useful and appreciated his rare skills. The Redorans on the other hand, with their rigid code of honour, despised him.

Since beginning his career as a highwayman they'd always treated him with contempt, but the writ for his arrest had only been put out a couple of years ago after he seduced the daughter of one of their most prominent noblemen. In all fairness, at the time Nels hadn't known who she was, but that didn't seem to matter much to her father and his powerful friends.

There was a loud screech as the door began to swing open. Nels scooted backwards, wanting to put as much distance as possible between himself and whoever was about to walk into his cell. The last time he'd had a visitor he'd ended up wearing his dinner – or at least that's what the guards called the green slime they expected him to eat – over his head.

To Nels immense surprise, it wasn't a guard or another prisoner who appeared in the doorway, but Miri. A burly Redoran clad in bonemold armour loomed behind her, but she didn't seem to be phased by his presence. Nels opened his mouth to say something, but Miri shook her head sharply. Deciding that he wasn't in a position to do anything other than obey her, he shut his mouth again hastily.

"Is this the prisoner, _muthsera_?" The Redoran asked Miri, putting as much contempt into the last word as he could muster.

"Yes," Miri replied coolly, ignoring the implied insult in his tone. "He's the one." As she spoke she moved closer to the guard. Her hand moved so fast that Nels could hardly see it, but in the flickering light cast by the torches he definitely caught a glimpse of gold as it was slipped from Miri's hand into the Redoran's.

The guard thrust the torch he was carrying into Miri's hands and then moved forwards, removing a chain from around his neck. From the chain dangled a single, rusty key. "Stay still!" He snarled at Nels as he knelt next to him and inserted the key into the shackle around his wrist. He took far longer than necessary to free Nels, and he cruelly twisted the metal so that it bit into his flesh, but eventually both shackles fell to the ground.

Grabbing Nels hard enough to leave bruises, he hauled him to his feet and shoved him towards the door. Having spent most of the day with his legs curled beneath him, Nels stumbled and would have fallen if it hadn't been for Miri's steadying hands on his shoulders.

"Get out of here!" Ordered the Redoran. "I don't want to see you back in Ald'ruhn again. _Either _of you." He added, looking pointedly at Miri.

A grin spread over Miri's face but it didn't reach her eyes, which shone with anger. While still keeping one hand on Nels to keep him propped up, she dipped a curtsey to the Redoran. "Of course not, _serjo_. I thank you for your graciousness, _serjo_."

The insult wasn't lost on the Redoran, whose face twisted with rage. Before he could do anything, Miri had wrapped her arm around Nels' waist and was dragging him out of the dungeons and through the narrow corridors that lead to the manor above. When they reached the door that divided the main house from the lower sections, they found a Bosmer waiting for them. On noticing Miri he tipped her a wink and grinned broadly in greeting.

He waved for them to follow and they fell in step behind him. On the other side of the wall Redoran noblemen ambled and their guards patrolled. They might take offence at the sight of Miri, but they would probably be provoked to draw blades if they saw Nels. The hallways that the Bosmer was leading them through were the servant passages, where the only danger was a few disapproving looks.

"You look like a nix hound with a thorn in its paw." The Bosmer commented cheerfully to Miri.

"'Sblood!" Miri cursed. "That s'wit will accept bribes to release prisoners, but us _filthy _Hlaalu are still beneath him."

"Miri!" The Bosmer cried, making frantic hushing gestures. "You'll get me found out!" The passageway was empty for the moment, but if any servant had happened to hear Miri's outburst they'd be more than happy to inform their lord of a Hlaalu spy to gain favour for themselves.

"Sorry," Miri mumbled sheepishly. "Don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," The Bosmer reassured, his relaxed grin slipping easily back into place. "We're here now anyway."

They came to a halt in front of a small wood door. The Bosmer dug around in his pocket and eventually produced a key with a triumphant "Ha!". He opened the door and stood aside to allow Miri and Nels to leave. Just before he shut the door he said, "The next time you're in town, Miri my dear…"

"I'll be buying you drinks all night at The Rat in the Pot," Miri grinned. "Thank you for your help, Athragar."

The Bosmer known as Athragar gave her another wink. "For you, anything. Safe journey back to Balmora."

Miri raised her hand briefly in farewell and then the door swung shut, locking them outside. She sighed deeply. "Can you walk on your own?" She asked Nels.

Nels jumped slightly, startled to be addressed all of a sudden. The truth was that the feeling had come back to his legs when they had met with Athragar, but he had been enjoying the sensation of Miri's arm around his waist far too much to tell her that. "Yes," He said, reluctantly pulling away from her grasp and straightening up. "I'll be alright now. I-"

"Good." Miri interrupted. Before he could say another word, she had grabbed him by the elbow and was pulling him along behind her as she walked briskly through the town. Night had already fallen and Miri made the most of the gloom, slipping into the shadows whenever anyone in Redoran dress came into sight.

After a few minutes of silent scurrying they reached the town gates. Miri pushed Nels behind the cover of a shabby barrow that served as a market stall by day and pressed a finger to her lips, ordering him to stay quiet. He nodded to let her know he understood and then she peered cautiously around the barrow, her eyes fixed on the guard at the gates.

The guard appeared to be greatly agitated. They were normally silent and still when on duty, but he kept shifting from foot to foot and casting glances over at the tavern. Nels himself began to grow impatient. "Miri, what-" He began to ask, only to be silenced by her hand covering his mouth. She held up her hand, ordering him to wait, and tilted her head to one side. A bell was ringing. It was faint, but Nels counted that it had rang nine times.

As soon as silence fell again, Miri turned her attention back to the guard. He had left his post and was walking towards the tavern, removing his helmet as he went. Once he had disappeared inside Miri turned to Nels and hissed, "Hurry! Before his replacement arrives!" With that, she grabbed him by the wrist and ran the short distance between the barrel and the gates.

Nels felt a wave of relief pass through him as they left the city, but even after they'd cleared the gates Miri kept running. For a few minutes she followed the road that led to Balmora, but it wasn't long before she left the established path and began pulling Nels over rougher terrain. He didn't speak, needing to save his breath to keep up, and he clung to her; he could hardly see a thing in the darkness and if he lost his grip on her it would be difficult to find her again.

As the lights of Ald'ruhn grew dim they slowed down and eventually came to a stop. "Wait here." Miri murmured. Nels felt the gentle pressure of her hand on his wrist disappear and she moved away. After only a few moments he heard her utter a word he didn't understand and fire sprang to life in front of him.

For the first time Nels got a proper look at his surroundings. They were in a space not much larger than his cell that was hidden between several rocks. He could see why Miri had picked this place: the rocks would protect them both from the view of any passers by and the sandstorms that frequently blighted this area of Morrowind. The night was calm at the moment, but Nels knew from bitter experience that the storms could whip up within minutes.

Miri leant over one of the smaller rocks and plunged her arms into the space behind it. After a few seconds of blind groping she found what she was looking for. She staggered backwards, holding one of the largest sacks Nels had ever seen in her small arms. Nels hurried forwards to help her but she pulled away. "I can manage fine myself, thank you." She said stiffly.

Nels frowned at her tone. "My lady, if I've done anything to offend you-"

"For the love of Mara, you're a highwayman!" Miri cried. "_Highwayman!_ The clue is in the name! You stay on roads, not in towns."

Nels felt a flush working up his cheeks. "I merely-"

"Look what happens when you go into towns!" She interrupted, dropping the sack on the floor. "How long were you in Ald'ruhn before you got arrested? An hour?"

"The Redorans hold no love for me."

"Then why did you go to Ald'ruhn, of all places? Everyone knows it's run by the Redorans." She began to rummage through the sack, pulling out several pots and two lumpy pieces of cloth that looked like bedrolls.

"I-"

"I nearly ruined my mission rescuing you! If the Hlaalu councillors find out what I did-"

"Miri!" Nels cried. Miri sighed and fell silent, but didn't stop preparing their campsite. She bustled about, finishing laying out the bedrolls and then beginning to prepare some food. "Miri," Nels said again. "I was looking for you."

Miri paused for a moment and cast him a curious glance before pulling out a tiny dagger and setting to work on some nix hound meat. "Me? Why were you looking for me?"

"I…" Nels thought of telling her of how the kiss they'd shared had refused to leave his mind, of how the night and day he'd spent apart from her had made him miserable. Then he saw the furious expression on her face and the dagger in her hand and decided against it. "I want to offer you my services."

"Your services?" Miri raised an eyebrow. "As what, exactly?"

Ignoring the slight sting that caused to his pride Nels said, "Well, I'm rather handy with a blade, I can get into places that other people can't and I know a lot of useful people." Miri snorted at this but didn't interrupt. "From what I can tell you're working with the Hlaalu, and that means you'll need all the help you can get."

She rolled her eyes. "After what's happened today I think it's painfully obvious that you're far more in need of help than I am."

Nels shrugged apologetically. "Don't judge me by today, I was on bad form. I could be useful to you."

"I've managed fine on my own so far and I will continue to do so."

Nels' face fell. "Will you at least think about it?" 

"No. Tomorrow I return to Balmora and you to Pelagiad."

That was the last Miri would say on the matter for hours. Try as Nels might, he couldn't get her to reconsider letting him accompany her on her travels or get an explanation from her as to why. It was only when the fire was dying down as they were lying on their separate bedrolls, after Miri's tongue had been loosened by a good meal and some sujamma, that she told him why she wouldn't take him.

"Because," She said, rolling onto her side to look at him. "You don't understand that there are things more dangerous in the world than you."

Nels frowned. "What does that mean?"

She sighed and rolled onto her back again. "I don't know… The reasons I'm here and how I got here just don't make sense. The way Caius looks at me makes me think…" She shook her head. "Never mind."

"No," Nels insisted. "Makes you think what?"

"Something bad is coming. I don't know what, but I know I'm a part of it. I don't even know if I'm going to be able to keep myself alive, let alone anyone else."

Nels fell silent, pondering over all that Miri had said. He'd started to think that Miri's refusal was because of embarrassment about their last meeting, or at being associated with a criminal. He hadn't expected this at all. He wanted desperately to believe that Miri's worries came from drunkenness or paranoia, but when she'd spoken chills had run down his spine and he found that he couldn't dismiss her words. Despite her warnings he was more determined to accompany her than ever. Whatever danger she was walking into, he couldn't let her face it alone.

"Miri?" He said softly. "Miri?" He said again when there was no reply. Moving closer to her bedroll, he found that she had fallen asleep. It was hardly surprising: a trek from Pelagiad to Ald'ruhn, a Hlaalu mission and a prison break all in one day. Gently, he slid his arms under her and picked her up. She murmured in her sleep but didn't stir. Holding her tight against him, he fumbled with her bedroll and managed to get it open. He placed her inside and covered her up, hoping that the thin cloth would be enough to protect her from the cold night air.

He kicked some dirt over the last dying embers of the fire and then moved over to his own bedroll. Easing out of his heavy armour, he slid inside and tried to make himself comfortable on the hard ground. Despite their cramped, uncomfortable camp sleep claimed him almost immediately. His last thoughts before dozing off were that somehow he'd prove himself to Miri. He didn't know how, but he'd make her see that he could face whatever danger approached. He wouldn't let her go to Balmora without him.


End file.
